


Things I almost remember

by FiKate



Category: Shakespeare in Love (1998)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Children, F/M, Future Fic, Marriage, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://hazyflights.livejournal.com/199061.html?thread=4645013#t4645013">Shakespeare in Love; Viola, Countess of Wessex; </a><i>Things I almost remember<i></i></i> for the Awesome Ladies Ficathon 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I almost remember

Her daughter was getting married today, a strange marriage in a new land to a man with a fine plantation, who made her smile. That smile was something Viola had not expected and her husband was clearly confused by it. A marriage was a contract yet their daughter found a man she cared for.

Viola watched the maid finish setting Juliet's hair and thought of a time when her own hair was pinned away under a wig. She tried to remember the feel of Will's lips and there were only memories of her husband's. Will's voice was a ghost in her memory, but she couldn't hear what it said.

The spell was broken as her daughter laughed, "I think its time."


End file.
